


Prove it

by silveronthetree



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Always-a-girl, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:18:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveronthetree/pseuds/silveronthetree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look Bones, I can’t help with Joanna, or make you feel better about the divorce. But there is something I’m definitely qualified to help you with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove it

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/4532.html?thread=10766772#t10766772) Kirk/girl!McCoy, Oral at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/st_xi_kink/)  
>  This is my first publicly posted fic, so many thanks are due to [](http://mskatej.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**mskatej**](http://mskatej.dreamwidth.org/) for the beta and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/star2954/profile)[**star2954**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/star2954/) for hand holding.

“Look Jim, I’m really not in the mood,” Leonora McCoy growled in response to his suggestion of a night out.

“C’mon. It’ll be fun,” Jim wheedled from his position leaning against the door post of her room.

“I said no.” She turned her back to him and buried her head back in the PADD she’d been reading when he arrived. She was obviously hoping he’d go away.

It was a Friday night and Bones had been in a strange mood all week. She’d avoided Jim in class and had refused all invitations to hang out. Jim eventually asked her roommate if she knew what was going on and discovered that apart from blowing up about some laundry issue on Tuesday, Bones hadn’t spoken more than two words to her since Sunday. The roommate wasn’t too specific about the cause of the outburst but Jim could tell she was still annoyed. He was worried. Bones didn’t look like she had been sleeping properly either.

He left the doorway and moved further into Bones’ room. She ignored him.

Jim didn’t think her studies were the problem, and as far as he knew, nothing unusual had occurred during her shifts at Starfleet Medical. She didn’t date so it couldn’t be her love life. He was at a loss for a reason behind Bones’ behaviour. Earlier, he realised exactly how much he missed hanging out with her, so he’d decided that he was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another. And because it was Bones, best method was probably large quantities of alcohol.

He sat on her bed. Despite the seriousness of his purpose, he couldn’t resist bouncing a little on it. It was definitely more comfortable than his own bed. Lucky Bones.

She still hadn’t made a move to stop him, which was odd. Normally she was pretty strict about letting him into the room. Unauthorised visitors were against Academy regulations in shared rooms, something about courtesy to roommates apparently. He usually ignored it.

“You’ve been weird all week,” Jim said. “I just thought you might need a break.”

“Nothing’s wrong,” She bit out, swivelling in her chair to face him with a scowl on her face.

“Yeah, right. You’ve been—”

“Will you just leave me in peace? Okay, I’ve had a bad week. So would you, if it had been the first anniversary since your divorce and your ex was still blocking all calls to your daughter.”

Bones paused in her rant to cough. Jim could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes.

“I hate the interspecies protocol course and the work is boring. I haven’t been sleeping properly. My roommate keeps leaving her smelly workout clothes next to my bed. I haven’t had sex in six months. I’m just so damn tired.” She spat out the beginning of the last sentence but it ended on a sob. The tears were now falling freely down her face.

“Aw hell.” This was not quite what Jim expected. Not just the tears, he could deal with tears, but the magnitude of Bones’ problems. There wasn’t anything he could do to help about her ex or about Joanna.

“I’m so damned mad at everything, it’s making me cry.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Will you just go away, Jim? Please?”

“C’mere Bones.” He pulled her in for a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder for a few seconds then pushed him away and stood up.

“You know what Jim. I really don’t want a hug. I want to smash things.”

Jim stared at her. When he felt like this he would go and pick a fight with someone, several someones usually, but Bones wasn’t the sort who would resort to physical violence. His second choice would be to go down to the training suite and take it out on a punch bag or in the phaser range. That wouldn’t work either, he wasn’t entirely sure Bones knew how to throw a punch.

There was one other way he dealt with anger but he wasn’t sure that was a good idea at all. He and Bones had been friends since meeting on the shuttle when she’d passed him that flask. They had stuck together through late qualification exams, as the only two recruits who hadn’t followed the correct admissions process. Since his brother left home, he hadn’t been as close to anyone except her. That wasn’t something he wanted to change, but he had to do something to fix this.

Jim Kirk didn’t believe in no-win scenarios. He would make Bones feel better, whatever the consequences. And if things between them got messed up, he’d fix that too.

“Look Bones, I can’t help with Joanna, or make you feel better about the divorce. But there is something I’m definitely qualified to help you with.”

She looked confused. “Jim you hate interspecies protocol just as much as I do. You’re only there to work out the best way to proposition them.”

“Yeah. And I’ll ace the course. But that’s not it.”

He paused for a second and could feel the grin stretching his face. “Wanna have sex, Bones?”

She stared at him, surprise replacing the anger and confusion. “You’re kidding? That’s ridiculous.”

“Nope,” Jim said. “It’ll be fun. You’re hot. I’m great at it. And it’ll get you back into the swing of things. Plus orgasms are always awesome.”

“Okaaay.” She continued to stare at him in disbelief.

Jim decided that another line of persuasion would be good and reached out and cupped her cheek with one hand and slid the other slowly down her arm. He felt an almost imperceptible shiver.

She turned her head away. “I’d need to be drunk for this to sound like a good idea.” But she didn’t bat Jim’s arm away.

“So you’re interested?” he prodded. “Alcohol can be provided.”

“Dammit, Jim! This is probably a real bad idea.”

She closed her eyes for a second. Then opened them and looked him straight in the eye. “Yeah, alright. But I’ll need that drink first.”

“Okay, I can do that.” Jim kissed her cheek. “This is gonna be great.”

Jim fetched a bottle of whiskey and two glasses, locked the door, and poured the shots, while Bones lowered the lights and sat herself on the bed.

“Jim do you have any protection on you? Mine’s all out of date.”

Jim patted his jacket pocket. “Yeah, right here. Don’t worry. And you saw my last health check, so you know I’m clean.” She injected herself with the contraceptive hypo he handed her, and watched closely as he did the same.

Bones seemed to be getting into this and Jim was starting to imagine things about her that he hadn’t let himself dwell on before.

“Okay.” She said, “So where do we start?”

He handed her the whiskey, and raised his own. “Cheers.”

They knocked back a couple more shots and got comfortable on the bed. Jim leant over and kissed her. It was weird. He could taste the whiskey, and mint as well for some reason. It wasn’t the best flavour combination. He tried to push the kiss deeper and their teeth bumped.

“God, this is awkward.” Bones pulled back and regarded him thoughtfully. And appeared to make a decision. “Fuck this. I’m not fragile. If we’re gonna do this we’ve got to do it properly.” She smiled, and pulled off her shirt in a single movement, revealing a pair of brown tipped breasts that were far prettier than Jim had let himself imagine. He swallowed.

“So are you gonna show me exactly how good you are at this.” She challenged, arms spread wide. “All that practice must be good for something”.

Jim pulled off his own shirt and kicked off his shoes. He was getting hard very rapidly. “Yeah. I’m gonna show you.” He sat on the bed and pulled her so she was straddling his lap and pressed a series of wet kisses up her neck.

“Are you good enough to leave me in a limp, moaning mess, Jim?” She said, arching her back and pushing her breasts into his chest. “Will it be the best fuck I’ve ever had?”

Jim could feel the heat running off him in waves. He couldn’t think straight when she said things like that so he stuck his tongue in her mouth to shut her up. Now he had something to prove.

“So exactly how long has it been since you last did this?” He asked, licking a wet trail down to her breast.

“Too long.” She ground her pelvis into his. “Don’t even remember.”

He sucked on one of her nipples, and thought about his next move. Her short nails were scratching his back and moving lower. Now one hand was sliding inside his waistband. Definitely time to remove some more clothing. He lifted her and spread her on her back on the bed, shucked his pants and started to undo her fly.

He nuzzled her inner thigh and then kissed the white cotton that peeked through the opening.

“You’re supposed to take them off first.” Bones said sarcastically. She lifted her hips and pushed her pants off.

“I’m getting there.” He pressed his face to her and took a deep breath. God she smelt good. All musky and female, and she was so damp as well. Her hands were on his shoulders touching as much of him as she could reach. He slipped her panties aside, revealing dark curls, and touched her. He loved doing this, working out exactly what a girl liked.

“Not there, dammit.” She said, moving under his hand so it was now touching where she wanted. “Don’t you know where the clitoris is yet?”

Jim deliberately moved his fingers lower. “Yeah, Dr. Impatience. I know what I’m doing.”

“Doesn’t feel like it from up here.” But she was breathing harder and he knew he didn’t want to get there too fast.

He pulled off her panties and then slid one finger inside her. “Is that okay?”

“Got so used to my own fingers,” she said, wriggling. “Anything bigger is gonna be great.”

Jim slipped another finger inside and licked her, all over her, slowly. Not concentrating on a single area for long. He hadn’t moved his fingers yet and she was getting wetter and wetter. He raised his head and looked up at her, her skin was flushed with red and glistening with sweat. God, she was gorgeous, he so should have tried this before.

“Come on Jim just move them.” Her hands were in his hair now, exerting a tiny bit of pressure on his head. He started to thrust his fingers in time with the licks. After a few thrusts, he felt a trembling start inside her, accompanied by faster and faster gasps for air. Yes! He knew he was good. That was orgasm number one. He reached down and gave his dick a tug to celebrate. He’d give her another orgasm and then he’d fuck her.

“Is that it?” Jim felt a rush of disappointment at her words. But she continued. “There was this Trill when I was a pre-med. Seriously, I came my brains out. And so flexible.”

Jim raised his head from her pussy, all chagrin fading away. He didn’t care that he could feel one of her pubes dangling from his lip. “You fucked a Trill? You’ve got to tell me what it was like.”

Bones laughed, “Maybe later. If you’re good.” He went to kiss her but she pulled the hair away and then gave him a brief peck on the lips. “Go on, back down with you, I was nearly there.”

“Liar. You came,” he said, but followed her instructions. He was so turned on, going down on Bones was awesome.

A little while later she interrupted him. “You know, this always works better when I’m on top.”

Jim was quick to take the hint and sat up. He wiped a hand over his face, his mouth and chin were completely soaked by her juices. Bones knelt on the bed and they manoeuvred past each other, their sweat slick skin slipping where they made contact. He grabbed a couple of pillows and stuck them behind his head. “Come here”.

She crawled up the bed to him and leant over to kiss him. He wondered if she minded that he tasted like her. She‘d always been a bit preoccupied by cleanliness, which was reasonable for a doctor. But she licked the inside of his mouth so he guessed not.

They kissed for a while and her hand stroked his cock. It felt awesome but when she began to move down his body, with the obvious intention of blowing him, he stopped her. Definitely another time. Today, however he had specific plans. It was all about her.

He dragged her back up until she was astride his head, her hands braced on the headboard of the bed. Jim had never really thought of Bones as being particularly into sex, especially with the whole not dating thing. But the things coming out of her mouth. A continuous stream of “Oh, God!” and “Fuck me” and “Faster” and “Oh Jim” and “So good” were spilling from her as she rode his mouth and tongue.

He shouldn’t really be that surprised, she was blunt and vocal about everything else. Holding onto her hips, he slipped his tongue inside her.

Jim’s jaw was aching but he licked faster, the bitter taste strong on his tongue. Bones wasn’t saying anything coherent now. He could feel the trembling start again and managed to slip his fingers between them and inside her. That was definitely a good angle because she was pressing down on him harder and her pulse was hammering. He sucked on her clit and she came with a gasp.

Before she could collapse, he flipped them both over. “I’m gonna fuck you now.” She nodded dazedly and he pushed himself into her. She was slick but tight around his cock, still pulsing from her last orgasm and it felt amazing. He wasn’t going to last long. After a few hard thrusts he felt her contract around him again and he sped up. He came hard a few moments later and collapsed on top of her.

After taking a little time for his heart to calm down, he propped his head on one hand and asked, “So what do you think? I’m the best, yeah?” He already knew the answer.

She opened her eyes and kissed his sweaty forehead. “Yeah, not bad, kid. But you need a little more practice.”

He looked down at her, and saw that she was trying to conceal a smile. There was no trace of her earlier anger. And he knew women’s bodies; she’d definitely just had amazing sex. Even if she wouldn’t admit it, he had won that one twice over. She’d be much happier next week and he’d have his best friend back.


End file.
